


Now Get Us Out of Here

by Aluminium_Foil



Series: Furry AU [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: < I should of put those tags at the start, Blood and Violence, Connor literally appears for only a second sorry, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Furry, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, I don't know much about police work, I just like SIAMÉS, I just watch crime shows sometimes, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pining, Red Ice (Detroit: Become Human), Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, are RK900 and Gavin actually in a relationship? who knows by this point, furry au, hahaha RK900 is Dick-, some of these tags might not fit???, title doesn't have any meaning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 20:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aluminium_Foil/pseuds/Aluminium_Foil
Summary: Gavin and Richard are a (chaotic) mess.>Furry AU>>oneshot





	Now Get Us Out of Here

**Author's Note:**

> y'all never expected to find me writing DBH fanfiction again did ya? and honestly neither did I but I crave content and my multifandom ass wanted DBH again- so the only difference to my fandom experience now is that Amino is out of the picture (it was pretty toxic there and hard to ignore)
> 
> So I guess I'm back and the first stuff I'm writing (and drawing) is my Furry AU because it's too good for my soul

Detective Gavin Reed had only been sat at his terminal for 5 minutes when his partner had walked into the bullpen. 

The lilac frost ragdoll watched as the orange copper husky greeted whoever he passed, and silently asked any deity that had a hand in making the android why the fuck they had made him so _fucking handsome_. The only visible hints to the one sided conversation was Gavin’s very angry glare at the floor while he sipped his coffee.

Richard had finally arrived to the their conjoined desks when Gavin gave up on trying to challenge a god. The husky smiled warmly at the ragged cat, “Good morning, Detective.”

Reed smiled back, “Mornin’ dipshit.”

"Eloquent as ever," Richard sighed as he sat down in his chair, scooting closer to the computer screen. "You have a fun evening yesterday?" The android asks casually, like he didn't know Gavin had been in a long ass mandatory meeting while the fucker had been home because it was his day off. 

Gavin growls low. "It was fuckin great."

"Splendid" Richard smiles in fake innocence "today will be good then?" 

He doesn't rise to it. "You wish" he scoffs.

“That's a pity.”

They then fell into a comfortable silence while they finished leftover reports and checked for available cases. Gavin had just finished a stolen goods report when he got a notification for investigation assistance, acting as backup for a red ice hotspot. He looked over at Richard and saw the android’s “doing android-y things” face, a clear sign he'd gotten the notification too.

The look disappeared after a second and Gavin grinned over at the husky, "Well we better get goin' then Rich."

Richard raised an eyebrow with a small smile, and stood up from his chair in a swift movement; as his tail betrayed his kept together persona by wagging in excitement. Gavin got up too, stretching his back out with a groan and quickly grabbing his lined autumn jacket.

They walked out of the bullpen and to the entry doors, their pace comfortable even though Richard took longer strides. During the short trip to Gavin's car, that was surprisingly sitting in his designated parking spot today, Richard decided to start up some small talk.

"I heard that there's a new café that opened nearby," the android started with cheerfully "it serves android drinks."

Gavin hummed, "We might need to hang out there sometime then. Mix up your pitiful schedule."

Richard fake gasped in offence "It's not like your time isn't spent as 'pitifully' as what you think mine is Detective"

"We're even then, dickhead"

The car was unlocked and running by the time Gavin finished his harmless bite back. Richard reached for the radio to turn the music down on instinct, sighing at the loud garble that forced its way through the car's speakers.

"I don't think it to be even when you groom yourself while I look after my garden."

Gavin's ears fell flat against the back of his head immediately as he felt the heat on his cheeks, even though what the android had said was common cat knowledge. He growled low as he retorted "You digging holes like a cavedog is how you look after your fuckin' garden."

Richard leveled him with the most unimpressed stare a husky face could muster, and it made Gavin chuckle.

"Just start driving, please."

**———————**

The two arrived at the allocated meet up place after about half an hour, that was block off from the hotspot itself. “Newbie” Officer Leahni Kelly was stood nearby with her partner Officer Tina Chen, both chatting idly before seeing the car pull up. The blue merle australian shepherd watched Gavin and Richard climb out of the vehicle with a scrunched up face.

"Jesus," she says under her breath as the duo walked towards them, "I forgot how bloody chaotic those two look like together"

The silver fox nodded in agreement, "I doubt me and Gavin together back in the academy gave off this much fuckin' chaotic energy"

"Good morning ladies!" Gavin greeted cheerfully; the women immediately sighed.

Richard nodded towards them "Good morning Officer Kelly and Officer Chen."

Tina snorted, "You're too formal Nines, but at least you have some decency unlike that idiot" she pointed at Gavin with a casual thumb. Gavin replied with a crude finger of his own.

Leahni smiled "As much as this was a nice start we better get to discussing the job, red ice dealers don't catch themselves."

"I really wish they did," Gavin grumbled "but I wouldn't have my job otherwise."

**———————**

Gavin was itching to find something in the building.

They'd all gone into the abandoned home to check it out for evidence, or a left behind druggy, but there was nothing so far as it was clean of what was known to be going on. He could sense Richard's slight annoyance at finding nothing as well, and the husky's tail was twitching every so often.

When they got to the far end of the house Richard's ears rose to attention in a small motion as he noticed some large heat signatures in an enclosed room. Gavin discreetly radioed Tina and Leahni that the android had found something.

"I think" Richard began quietly, contemplating "we should be as silent as we can so they don't suspect too much." 

Gavin nodded in reply, sneaking towards the door swiftly.

The husky took a confident step in front of the entrance to where the dealers were hiding out, though they weren't hiding very quietly, and made sure Gavin was ready for him to kick down the door with a quick look at the cat. Richard took an unnecessary breath and threw a strong leg out into the door, knocking the wood off its hinges.

The animals inside - a scruffy British shorthair, a trio of labradors in each available colour, and a very out of place black bear - startled at the violent entry, cowering before the detectives could say a word. When Gavin and Richard finally shouted "Detroit Police! Get on the ground!" and revealed themselves, everything went south.

The group went batshit and pulled out their weapons in an instant, knives and guns very obviously pointed towards the two. Richard stood in front of Gavin and made a very aggressive movement with his gun.

"Drop your weapons!" Richard ordered, trying to make himself bigger than he already was to combat the bear's size; but it didn't do shit.

The shorthair lunged out at the android with his knife and nicked Richard's arm, cutting through the sleeve's fabric and making a small gash that bled his unnatural blue. Richard growled deep in his throat.

Gavin stepped in quickly, disarming the shorthair with a kick but getting caught by the golden lab's serrated blade. 

The two continued on with trying to take the group down but got scratched, bitten and stabbed in the process. They finally got them to submit with backup from Leahni and Tina.

Officer Chen grunted as she pulled the chocolate lab up by the neck and threw them over to Kelly to take outside. When she had the shorthair she chuckled softly at the banged up detectives.

"You look pretty metal, Gav" she smirked.

The ragdoll growled, "Shut the fuck up" he pulled a bloodied chunk of his fur off his arm "you have no idea how shitty this is."

"I don't envy you"

They got the offenders out of the house and into some cruisers that had come after Kelly called, the husky and cat bloodied and bruised the whole time.

Connor appeared to have arrived with the cruisers too, and both Richard and Gavin were not thrilled to see the golden border retriever. They prepared themselves for whatever shit might come out of the dog's mouth.

"So, detectives," Connor said with a small grin, "it seems this little investigation went well?"

Richard gave the other android a look that might kill. Gavin just scrunched his face.

"Surely you have noticed our state, Eight?" Richard forced out.

"I surely have" Connor replied, and after a second "Hank has as well. He says he's missing out on too much while on leave."

"That fucker…" Gavin grumbled.

Connor smiled, and Gavin caught a quick glimpse of blue on the androids cheeks as his LED flickered yellow. Huh.

"I only came to help look through the house" Connor confessed then, with a slightly cringed look "you two need to clean up." 

"No shit" the duo said in quiet unison.

Connor walked off towards the house and they watched him enter in silence. Gavin spoke up first.

"Wanna ditch the rest of today and come to my place?"

"Gladly."


End file.
